


We’ve been here before --- A wonderful years timestamp

by aDream



Series: The Wonder(ful) Years/那些年 [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDream/pseuds/aDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间定在1983年的秋，Peter和Neal一起住在哈佛宿舍的头一个月。事情并不是很顺利 --- 他们还太年轻了，还要学习很多关于这个社会的东西。但是记得这是The wonderful years的番外，所以我们知道那个故事的结局，所以不用怕。</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’ve been here before --- A wonderful years timestamp

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of We’ve been here before --- A wonderful years timestamp by elrhiarhodan. 
> 
> (See the end of the work for notes)

在他的生命中Neal记得有几次他陷入如此悲惨的境地：在他爸爸被杀的那一天以及之后的几周，当他母亲说她要嫁给Vincent Adler --- 还有当然就是Adler跟踪他的那如噩梦般的几周。Peter假装恨他的那6个月也在这个单子上。

那个基本上可以算是最糟糕的一个 --- 或许是因为那只是一年前的事 --- 或许是因为Peter又再次这么做了。在一定程度上。他并不是有意的，或者说是故意避开他，但是他不是那个Peter Burke他爱和想要了那么久的人。他很冷酷和遥远，他并不想要一起出去或者甚至是在同一个课室时坐在一起。

在他们来到Cambridge的第三周，在他们准备开始同居时，Peter看上去什么都好除了他忘记了Neal是否根本存在。

或许来哈佛本身就是一个错误。

 

已经很晚了，Peter笨手笨脚的转动着他宿舍的钥匙，抱着一堆书本和笔记本。然后他彻底沮丧了，因为所有的东西都从他臂弯里崩塌了下来，论文到处飞着。他站在那里，骂着一连串的脏话，另外一个新生------ Daniel Godwin ------ 从他的房间探出头来。

“你还好？”

“Yeah”Peter给了他一个扭曲的笑容，然后弯下腰去收拾那一片混乱。Daniel过来帮忙，跪下来拾起那些散落的纸张。“我通常并不那么笨拙。”

Daniel ---Dan，Peter记得他喜欢别人这么叫他，对着他笑。“没关系 --- 昨天我把一箱洗澡肥皂掉在了我的衣柜里。弄得要一起重新整理过。我姐姐告诉了我关于“新生15条”但是她却没有提过“新生摸索”。”

他们都笑了。在一个不和宿舍在一起的休息室里有一个破烂的沙发。Peter坐下来重新整理了那些纸张。尽管才刚刚开始上课两周，但是他已经有一个高等微积分的小测试等着他了。Dan一屁股坐在他旁边。

Dan问，“你从哪里来？”他晚到了，所以错过了在新生训练周的新生问候。

“Westchester --- 纽约。一个叫Brookvill Falls的小城市。大约在纽约以北30分钟的路。你呢？”

“Raleigh，北卡罗莱纳州。从我的口音你看不出来吗？”

Peter笑了笑，“你们南方人在我听来都一样，缓慢 --- 听起来像是还没睡醒或者什么的。”

“而你们洋基总是说得太快。一直很匆忙的感觉。”

他们笑了，这感觉很好。Peter在这几周都没有笑那么多 --- 也没有人陪他笑。他的眼睛撇向他的宿舍。Neal在那里面，或许睡着了。

或许没有。

在新生训练周的第一天，Neal就加入了一群艺术类型的人，而且他所有空闲的时间都和他们在一起，探索Cambridge和波斯顿。Peter和他们一起去过几次，但是他们每餐饭都要玩语言游戏，他觉得他格格不入。他的法语基本上不能用来对话，但是除了Neal以为没有人会说拉丁语，而Neal则对于他的加入半心半意。

对他来说保持距离要比一步一步都像屈辱般来的容易。Peter不关心Neal的朋友，但是他关心Neal，关心Neal对他的看法。他一直都很尊敬和钦佩Neal的才能，从小学开始，在他们第一次见面的时候就是。讽刺的是，在早期法语课时，他并不觉得他比Neal笨，而且他并不是一个智力低下的人 --- hell，他拿着哈佛的全额奖学金呢。但是那些孩子 --- 他们如刀锋般尖锐。世故，狡猾，他敢肯定他们试着让他看起来很愚蠢。

所以他离开了，让Neal去做他自己的事情。随着时间流逝，他开始意识到他要失去Neal了。

而他不知道要如何让他回来。

 

宿舍的墙如纸般薄，Neal可以听到Peter和那个孩子那穿过走廊的笑声。他们听起来是那么的。。。快乐。穿透那紧紧包住他的痛苦，Neal感到猛烈的怒气。他们怎么敢，Peter怎么敢，是谁说他爱他，但是却又如一包脏衣服样甩了他。

再一次。

Neal将他的脸埋在枕头里，试着不去哭。他想要时光倒退到六月七月，当他们悠闲的过着每一天；回到五月，当他们走在走廊上再次做回朋友。回到那个五月极好的周末，当他们重归于好，第一次做爱，当所有的事情都是那么完美的时候。

他想要Aunt Ellen熟悉的味道，Aunt Cathy的理解和温暖的双臂。他想要和爱他的人在一起，而不是一个人躺在一张床上在一个密不透风的房间里听着Peter对着另外一个男孩亲切。

他想要回家。

一个尖锐的啜泣爆发了出来，可怕的让他的胸部疼。有什么从里面打破了他和他忍了一个晚上的泪 --- 或者说是过去的三周 – 爆发了出来。Neal没有哀号，他没有发出任何声音，他只是摇了摇头。就像他发了一个可怕的烧，一个他不认为他能生存下来的病。

他大口的吞咽着空气，试图在哭泣中呼吸。那没有成功，他又试了一次，然后为他哭泣的如此厉害，鼻涕一团乱而恨自己。

“Neal？”

因卷入了他自己的痛苦，Neal没有听到Peter进来房间的声音。他没有回答，或者也许他假装睡觉，Peter会让他一个人。并不是他想要这样 --- 他想要Peter知道他的艰苦 --- 他只是不想要让Peter知道。

“你还好？”

“没事，在睡觉。”他夸张的蜷缩在他的枕头。Peter没有回答，Neal扼杀了一个抽噎，感觉更悲惨。

Peter打开了灯，Neal试着将他自己埋在毛毯下，但是Peter没有让他得逞。他试着和他肩膀上的那个大，温暖的手做斗争。

“走开。”这 --- 这样应该就可以了。但是Peter没有而Neal不能停止哭泣。

“发生什么了？”

“我说过，没事。我在睡觉。”

“你在哭。”

“只是一个噩梦。现在让我一个人呆着。”那最后一部分出来的太过着重，就算他被包裹在毛毯被单下，他仍然能感觉到因Peter离开而突然降临的冰冷。

“Okay。”

他试着尽量不去听那在伶仃的单词里面的伤痛。灯熄了，Peter在他换睡衣时发出了一点点声响，以及他爬上床上沙沙的响声。Neal从没有感觉到如此迷茫。他忍受不了。轻声说“我做了什么？”为什么你又再次讨厌我了？

没有回音，Neal猜大概Peter对于回答他不感兴趣。悲伤变成了愤怒，Neal甩开他的被子。他不能待在这 --- 一刻都不要。他摸索周围，找到了他的牛仔裤和运动鞋。他的钱包在梳妆台上，而他不在乎他现在看起来像什么。

“你要去哪里？”

“出去，离开。”

“不要傻了。现在是午夜。”他们一直都被警告要在城市小心，而Peter --- 该死的童子军 – 把那些警告看得太过认真。

“你他妈的为什么要关心？”他打开门。

Peter很快走过来，关上了它，在他意识到发生时候之前将他推回来。“你不会出去 – 不是一个人，不是像这样的时候。”

Neal发出嘶嘶声，愚蠢的意识到其他的房间，隔墙有耳。“就像我说的那样，你为什么要在乎？”

“你现在的行为就像一个被宠坏的小孩 ---”Peter听起来很愤怒，在他伸手打开灯时维持着近似惩罚的力度握着他的胳膊。但是，无论他在Neal的脸上看到了什么，都把愤怒变成了一些别的东西。“Neal—”

Neal抽离了自己 --- 很明显他今天晚上是哪都不会去的了，但是明天早上第一件事，他就要去看看退学的事然后回家。

 

他见过Neal心烦意乱的时候，最印象深刻的就是那个他来寻找避难所的夜晚。Peter当然也不能忘记在高中当他甩了Neal时他脸上的表情。但是那两次，Neal都稳定下来了，或许还有点后遗症，但是仍然不会迷失成这样。

他脸上有疤，他明亮的眼睛里满是泪水，却不是因为血丝 --- hell --- 他的眼睫毛都黏在一起，就像他一直在游泳一样。但是那不仅仅是身体上的信息，那里有那么种疼苦，让Peter只是看着他就觉得疼。不管是什么在困扰着Neal那都很大件事。他再次伸出手，但是Neal后退了 --- 就像是他在害怕。

“Please，告诉我怎么了。”

Neal摇着他的头。“就像你不知道一样。”

“你沮丧因为我？”Peter不敢相信。Yeah，他确实有点远离 – 但。。。

“我不能一直都经历着这些，你毫无理由的甩了我。”现在Neal的声音里又如多了钢铁一般。“如果你不想再和我做朋友了，that’s fine – okay？但是不要再装作你在乎。”

Peter感觉他像是被打了一巴掌。“你该死的在说些什么？”

“你不和我说话，我们不再呆在一起 --- 你总是有各种借口不和我一起出去。我们一周只有一堂课在一起，而你故意将你座位移到课室的另一边。为什么？”

Peter的嘴巴很干。是的 --- 他一直在生Neal的气，他整堂课都在和一些日本孩子玩豆芽游戏*(是种属于抽象策略游戏并且为无偏博弈的纸笔游戏)。他们完全不在乎那是一堂欧洲文学课，他们谁都没有从那个游戏里退出，就好像他们比讲师还要清楚课本里的内容。看着Neal对那个女孩微笑让他的胃疼。那样会更好些 --- 至少那个时候是那么觉得的 – 所以他自己就去到礼堂另一端的一个空座位。

“然后是今晚 --- 你一直都没有出现。你甚至都没有告诉我你今天不想要去了。我感觉就像。。。”Neal没能结束他的句子。他的眼睛泪水再次泛滥。而更糟的是，他甚至不能看向Peter。

“今晚？今晚怎么了？我一直在图书馆，学校。”Peter对于今晚到底有什么特别，一点思路都没有，但是他害怕他错过了什么很糟糕的事情。

Neal打开他的钱包然后递给他一对。。。

“shit，这是今晚？”

“Yeah --- 洋基在芬威球场。我今早给你留了条便签 --- 在你的高等微积分书里。你去哪都带着它。”

Peter去到他的书桌，疑惑的拿出书。“我没看到什么便签。”那并不是一个狡辩。他爸爸在一个月前就给他们买了票 --- 他们整个夏天都在计划着这个。而这完全就从他脑子里滑出去了。他现在感觉糟透了。

Neal从他手中拿过书，然后打开到这天的功课 – 那里有一个便签。“在我T站等了你一个小时。”

“对不起。”那听起来毫无说服力。

“我不明白发生了什么。你的行为就像是你根本不想要认识我。我做了什么？”这个问题是痛苦的，令人心碎的。下一个更是刺伤了他对内脏。“自从我们来到这里 --- 你一次都没碰过我，亲我。你不想再要我了吗？”

Peter坐了下来--- 不然他就会崩塌。“我想要你想要到我以为我会疯掉。但是。。。”

“但是什么？”

“我不认为你想要我？”

“Huh？什么？为什么你这么想？”

这回轮到Peter生气了。“你将你所有的时间都花在其他人身上 – 你从来都不是一个人。你说我们从不花时间在一块，好吧，或许我不想要去竞争你的关注。或许我，我。。。嫉妒了。”这儿，他承认了。

“嫉妒？”Neal听起来大吃一惊。“谁的？”

“你的法院 --- Tashiko和Hanna和Gyorgi和Francois --- 这他妈的就像个联合国。所有那该死的时间。坦白的说，我很惊讶你留意到我不在周围。”

Neal的嘴巴张了又合，就像鱼在呼吸空气一样。“我不在乎其他的那些家伙。你是我最好的朋友 – 你排在所有人前面。你所需要做的只是告诉我他们让你生气了，然后我就会叫他们走开。对我来说没有人像你一样那么重要。我爱你，Peter。”

什么东西解开了他胸口的结 --- 一个恐惧，愤怒和悲伤的组合。“我表现的像是一个完全的混蛋，对不对？”

“有一些。”Neal给了他一个微笑。“这感觉就像你又甩了我一次，但是这一次，没有麻烦再去发一个声明 – 我必须要去弄明白有什么东西是你没有说出来的。”

Peter想知道那些糊涂的事情要跟着他们多久。“我真该死的对不起。我也爱你。我只是看到那些家伙，想着你会想要他们陪伴你比我陪伴你多一点。我跟不上你的语言游戏，Hanna和那个疯狂的匈牙利家伙在尽他们最大的努力让我看起来很蠢。”

“你？蠢？你一定他妈的在跟我开玩笑吧。你是我认识的最聪明的人 --- 你可以用他们两个擦地板。他们所有的人擦地板。”

Peter不可自主的感到一阵疯狂的欢乐，因为Neal慷慨激昂的宣言。但是这带着恐惧。他还有一件事必须承认，这大概会让他看起来比现在还愚蠢。“我以为你不想再做gay了。以为你宁愿和一个女孩。”

Neal以一脸通红来迎接Peter的语句，而且他不肯看向他的眼睛。或许这里有点什么？“Neal？”

“我以为你也是。我在训练周时看到你和那个冲浪小妞了。她不停的触碰你的肩膀和你的手臂，而你又没有特别的推开她。”

Peter呻吟了一下。他对那个女孩没有兴趣 --- 或者说对任何女孩，但是有她在他身边绕着是一个看着Neal和他那群人的很好的解毒剂。“我们就是一对白痴，不是吗？”

“你更白痴一点，但是是的。”

Neal是对的。他的行为就是一个蠢蛋。“我真的，真的很抱歉 --- 对所有的事。”他吞咽，很难绕过他喉咙里的硬块。“你会原谅我吗？再一次？”

Neal刚刚开始没有回答，Peter的心沉了。“我不能再经历这些了 – 你必须要和我说。你不能只是把我关在外面因为一些贵族般的误解。”

Peter眨了眨眼。贵族般的误解？Neal听起来就像查尔斯.狄更斯*（作家，作品反映现实生活）。

“你必须保证 – 拉钩上吊一百年不许变。”幻觉消失了，Peter不得不笑了笑。

但他确实伸出他的小指并钩住了Neal的，就像他们还是孩子的时候一样。“拉钩上吊一百年不许变，如果我还会再这样对你的话。”

他们完成了仪式，看起来有点愚蠢，Peter感觉到一股解放。“所以---我被原谅了？”

Neal点了点头，然后给了他一个害羞的笑容。“我也是？”

他伸出手将Neal拉近。这个月以来的第一次，Peter怀抱着Neal。Neal在他脖子边低语道“我以为我们现在应该开操了。”

Peter发出一声笑。在毕业前第一个礼拜他们做了所有美妙的事情除了操，一直不做是因为他们谁都没有准备好。他甚至叫Neal叫做未成年。再者他的父母回来后，他们真的就没有什么机会去做任何事情了--- 没有任何能超过一些吻和在Neal留过夜时夜晚的匆忙的手活。他们在等去到大学，等他们自己私人的宿舍。“我知道 – 我。。。”

“不要一直道歉，没关系的。”Neal坐起来看着他。“但是我不认为我今晚准备好了 --- 或许这周末？”

Peter认为这很理智。他有过一些肛交的经验；他知道那不是一些他可以匆匆忙忙去做的事。他想要那是完美的；在他让Neal经历了那些事情后，他应得的。“Yeah – 但是今晚我不要一个人睡。永远都不要了。”

Neal同意了，然后惊讶的发现他们两个都打着哈欠，并用力的足够伤害他们自己。“Ow。”

Peter亲吻了他的下巴，他的脸颊然后最后到他的唇，试着在他想要吞下Neal整个时温和点。“让我们睡觉吧，好吗？”他看着在Neal换下他的牛仔裤和运动鞋穿上他的睡裤，微笑着小心的折好他的裤子，运动鞋靠墙边排列着，他的钱包回到他的办公桌上。还没到17岁就已经是习惯的生物了。

关上灯，Neal滑进Peter为他掀起的被子下。他从来没有和其他人一起合床睡过，他想着这张窄小的床会不会对他们来说太小了。Neal向后伸手，拉过他的手臂环绕着他，然后就在他臂弯里安定下来睡觉。就像是两个汤勺在抽屉里，而Peter决定这个单人床也并不是太小。对他和Neal来说，这是完美的大小。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 授权：  
> elrhiarhodan  
> Thank you so very much. I would be delighted to give you permission to translate


End file.
